An Evening With A Pegasus
by Naviskypegasus
Summary: After a few months of seeing Rainbow Dash and becoming a great friend with her, I find that the two of us have been getting closer, and It's only a matter of time now before someone or somepony reveals their true feelings, But will a long held secret keep us apart? In this Rainbow Dash Romance story.


"It has been about two months now since Rainbow Dash had found out that she could open portals to my world, "I still can't believe it every time she visits me, she'd always liked to hang out at my house for a few hours two or three times a week as It was far too dangerous for us to do anything out of the house seeing as how no one other than me I had seen a Pony like her before.

"As we grew closer as friends over the weeks She'd end up spending pretty much all day relaxing or watching some Indiana Jones films of which she loved to compare to her beloved Daring Do books. "The time zones used to so different between our worlds but now their time passes at almost the same as ours give or take a few hours."

"In a lot of ways it feels like our two worlds are becoming one amazing reality as Twilight Sparkle along with various other researchers found easier ways to would cross from studying Dash's amazing abilities, "On the rare occasion when her friends did show up with her it was really only to collect, "field research" as Twilight called it as she would borrow various gaming magazines and books from me to read and return on Hers or Dashes next trip; "I'm trying to remember if it was Twilight that spearheaded their inter-dimensional research program, "But don't quote me that,"

"You sure couldn't make up this stuff about about realities and dimensions thought, "It always made my head hurt trying to understand this stuff," but I guess reality will always be stranger than fiction I thought watching one of those Red Bull air races on TV thinking that the pilots flying as fast as they did in those planes were the closest thing a human like me could get to being a real Wonderbolt.

"I always liked aviation glowing up, To this day I still have a model jet fighter on one of the bookcases in my room, that's probably why I admired the Pegasi so much, they were living my dream of flying with complete freedom like they did.

They'd just announced the winner with the fastest time when all of a sudden, "I saw a bright whitish/blue light flash throughout the house and a loud "BANG'" a little less loader then a gunshot rang out then seeing as the bright light started to diminish that a cyan blue Pegasus was laying in the middle of the dining room floor! After seeing what just happened, I quickly jumped off the couch I'd been sitting on and ran over to the distraught Pegasus.

"I got to find a better way of doing this," said an exhausted Rainbow Dash who was laying front of me that was now putting a hoof on her acing head, "What happened?" I asked helping her off the ground and back up onto hooves again adding,

"Haven't You been talking to Twilight about how to world jump easier Dashie?

"Well," Rainbow Dash said, starting to explain,"

"Since I'm not aloud to travel here for the time being," It wouldn't really be the smartest move I could make and… "Suddenly," I stopped her mid sentence, "What do you mean You're not allowed to travel here," did something happen?, I thought Twilight and the others proved that cross world traveling was safe?,"

"They did, and it is!" she told me in an uplifting tone, "But," after I kind of took that whiskey bottle back with me last time, I forgot to hide it, and they um, "found it," she told me with a sheepish grin on her face. "So now I'm banned from cross world visiting stating quickly after smiling up at me as the guilt and embarrassment in her voice built up.

"Oh, so that's where that went" I told her in a sly tone as Rainbow Dash continued to explain,

"I'm so sorry man, but You can't get stuff like that back in Cloudsdale aside from Los Pegasus! and I well, "wanted something to remember You by between visits," she told me sincerely as her face turned away blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Hey," It's alright Dashie, I told her with a consoling tone as she looked up to me. I'm just sorry that You got in trouble for bringing it back with You that's all, I said reassuring her that I wasn't mad at her for taking it, In fact to be honest I was flattered that She was thinking about me when we apart, but I'd be to embarrassed to tell her that.

"Twilight and the others are so overprotective with these cross world contamination laws!" Dash said angrily, I've never gotten any sort of illness from visiting your world!, I was given a three month travel ban and a 300bit fine by the equestrian "royal council" if you can believe it!

"Did Twilight try and help You out at all?" I asked her, Rainbow then let out a sigh, "Yeah, but there was little she could do at that point," her face starting to look up at me as she continued on, "It's just not fair!" I'm the one who has the world jumping ability to begin with! without me, none of this would even be possible! and they had the nerve to tell me I can't come here?, "Seriously,

what the buck!" she told me with a angered look as I began to approach her putting my arms around the upset Pegasus consolingly her holding her close to me,

"Hey, it's alright Dashie," I said still giving her a gentle hug feeling her soft coat, and don't worry, I'll help pay that crazy fine of Yours, what's important now is that You're here, she than looked up at me saying, I couldn't let you do that, she told me in a caring voice, Money always ruins friendships and I... suddenly stopping her next words with a light kiss on Dash's cheek, It's OK. I want to,

I told the upset mare as I began to see a light smile slowly come over Rainbow Dash's face knowing just how much I cared about her, We'll see, Rainbow Dash said, starting to blush slightly more from the kiss I had given her, Then apologizing she said,

"Sorry about the rough entrance, but I just wasn't about to let some stupid travel ban stop me from seeing You!,

Other than flying with the Wonderbolts and spending time with my friends, "I enjoy coming here and visiting You the most.

"I always look forward to seeing You too Dashie, I told her with a look of sincerity, Thanks, "You're the best most awesome friend a Pegasi could ask for," Dash exclaimed hugging me tighter before breaking off the hug a few seconds later to say,

"Now, I'm starving! "What's the plan for dinner tonight?,"

"One of the highlights of Rainbow Dash's trip was the food, because only in our world that could she have such amazing things like steaks and hamburgers or generally any kind of food with meat in it Rainbow Dash secretly craved and loved, but She had to keep this fact a secret in her world as generally ponies were vegetarians and frowned greatly at eating any kind of meat.

"Well, we could always get those cheesesteaks like last time," I asked, "They're good and everything; but ever since my last visit I've really been craving some of that awesome pizza we had a few weeks ago," Dash said looking at me with an enthusiastic smile," Alright it's settled then, Pizza for dinner it is! I said starting to think that there was only one pizza place in my area that we liked to order from and I knew what kind of toppings Rainbow Dash had in mind, It was the her favorite with Pepperoni, mushrooms, ham, "with sausage" and really anything else they had for toppings She really enjoyed.

"After I finished ordering the most toppings on a pizza they probity ever had received,

I sat down on one of the bar stools on the other side of the kitchen counter as Rainbow Dash was quick to join me flying over and sitting on the adjacent stool seeing a look of excitement and anticipation for the delicious pizza that was on the Pegasus's face,

"Man this pizza's gonna be so awesome! can. not. wait." Rainbow Dash said ecstatically. They said it should be here in ten to fifteen minutes I told her. Ugh, "I wish I could make time go faster" she muttered to herself, starting to look over at the clock in the living room.

"So Dash, how have things been going with the Wonderbolts?" I asked her, "Pretty good," Rainbow Dash said looking back in my direction. We just got back from a show in Saddle Arabia that was really awesome! the highlight of the show was when Soarin and Spitfire showed off this new move called the triple rotation double loop dive, "I of course" ware the most talented of everypony there thanks to my now signature move, "The Triple Sonic Rain Boom!" She exclaimed in a cocky tone throwing her hooves up in the air,

"A triple sonic rain boom huh... Can You even do that? I asked suspiciously, Of course I can! she stated confidently;

I can't pull it off all the time, "But with the other Wonderbolts amazing moves, "I just had to one up em!" Rainbow said as she pointed a hoof to her chest than looking at me with suspicion, Why? You don't think I did it, do You?, Dash asked me with a sly tone in her voice, Well then... If that's the case maybe I'll just have to show You first hoof!

"As much as I'd love to see that Dash, I don't think it would be the best idea considering You'd probity break every window within 300 miles I told her jokingly, I'll take your word for it!, OK fine. "but I'm taking You to see our next show so can witness my moves first well... Hand!, A confused expression then quickly came over face as I asked; "I thought humans couldn't travel back to Equestria?, Well, Rainbow Dash thought, suddenly remembering something that Twilight had told her, Yeah, I guess You're right,

I forget sometimes" she uttered looking down at the floor, I then placed one of my hands on her neck consolingly telling her,

Hey hey, It's alright, But there's something I just don't understand, If You guys can cross into my world and return with books and stuff. "Why can't I just go back with You into Your world?.

Rainbow Dash looked puzzled for a minute, then saying the first thing she could think of hastily, I guess we'll um, "have to ask Twilight next time we see her about that, Rainbow Dash told me with a nervous tone in her voice. "I could tell by her reaction that she was maybe hiding something," but I didn't want to press the matter. Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me! I said trustingly.

"Her glance then looked towards the big bowl of fruit I had on the counter top as Rainbow Dash started to reach out one of her hooves proceeding to grab an apple from the bowl and roll it across the to her taking a nice big bite out of it as She told me with a mouthful, These are so good and sweet!, why is everything more awesome here?, she asked turning to me after taking a few more bites of the juicy yellow apple. They can't be better then one of Applejack's apples right? I asked her, "Well," Dash thought about it for a few seconds then saying, I guess AJ's are better overall but these are a close second!

"Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! She then said ecstatically as her eyes widened, I can only dream of what the cider must taste like from one of these apples! You got to get some so I can try it, Isn't your world getting into that season right now? she inquired, That look of pure joy and cuteness she had in those violet eyes that at the moment where almost too much for me to bare.

"I always made sure to have the bowl fully stocked with all kinds of fruit for when Rainbow Dash and her Friends visited,

they always enjoyed what I picked out because a lot of the different fruits they didn't have back in Equestria.

"Okay, I'll be sure I have the fridge stocked with cider for you to try on your next visit I told her with a reassuring tone in my voice, Oh, thank you thank you thank you! she said excitingly starting to reach across the the short distance between the bar stools holding me tightly with her forehooves as also both her wings wrapped themselves around my back embracing me ever so gently. Your so awesome, Dash whispered as she hugged me with her warm cyan coat pushing up closely against my chest as I felt her soft rainbow mane under my neck.

"I was kind of taken back at Dash's reaction to me saying I was going to have some apple cider for her the next time she visited, But then again, It was her favorite drink aside from rum and coke of which Rainbow Dash loved among various other alcoholic drinks I liked to mix for her when she visited never liking to get drunk to the point of passing out but just get a nice buzz going and relax on my couch after a long day of Wonderbolt practice or cloud duty of which Dash liked to volunteer for on the times of year that had the more cloudy days that needed extra help clearing up.

"Still holding onto me in an embrace her eyes stirred into mine as I looked back into her beautiful dark magenta eyes, I saw she had an intense nervous look on her face that told me Dash was just as unsure about what was happening between us as I was gazing back just as tensely looking at this cyan blue Pegasus in front of me, thinking to myself that nothing had ever looked so beautiful in my life! but I was unsure if she felt the same way about me although I could sense something in her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash looked away for a few seconds then looking back at my ever nervous expression as she started to say something, Hey um, are you thirsty?, she said in a quiet whispered tone still looking deep into my eyes. I ugh, could use a drink, I stated back quickly moving my eyes away from her to look at the various beverages I had around the kitchen, Dash then all of a sudden put one of her hooves up to the side of my face and pulled my head back to look at her as she softly uttered; No, not "that" kind of drink, I asked if you were thirsty, she said in a playful tone smirking at me slyly as her head tilted to one side.

"Before I could think about what Dash meant, she moved her face closer to mine her hooves along with her cyan wings embracing me ever tighter as the feathers on them slowly cascaded back and forth down my back which gave me a tickling sensation causing me to fall into a trance as we moved closer, me embracing her just as tightly now as our faces slowly moved in for a kiss,

Right as our lips were about to touch I heard a loud "DING DONG!" right after that hearing someone say "PIZZA!"

"We quickly stopped what we were doing breaking the close embrace and moving our head away from each other,

Hearing the loud doorbell that made my heart as well as Rainbow Dash's explode twice!" with the both of us now turning our attention to the door Rainbow said, Well You'd better get that, as she then jumped off the bar stool to go hide behind the couch in the living room.

"Man, You really startled me!," I told the pizza guy, "You should really say "Pizza" first, "Then if no one answers,"Ring the bell. "Yeah," I'll try and remember that... "He told me sarcastically.

"After I had paid for the pizza seeing Rainbow Dash peek out from behind the couch telling her,

"Hey it's safe Dashie, You can come out now!," She then jumped over the arm of the couch and walked up to me flapping her wings to hover up into the counter sitting next to where I had placed the pizza box and was starting to get out plates to begin serving, "Hey look," Rainbow Dash said a soft tone, "I'm sorry if I seemed to be moving a little fast back there, I think You're really cool and… "All of sudden hearing a loud rumbling sound coming from Rainbow Dash's stomach abruptly cutting her off in mid sentence. "I think You're really cool to Dashie," I told her sincerely, "But actually for right now, "I think we should just focus on the pizza," She then smiled at me saying; "Sounds like a plan to me!" as Rainbow Dash had forgotten with everything that had happened, how incredibly hungry she'd become.

"Opening up the pizza box made Rainbow Dash Gasp with excitement;

"Oh Celestia, look at all the toppings! "That sure does look good!" I told her, let's eat!"

"Oh wait a second, I just remembered, I have one more surprise for us tonight!" hastily opening up one of the cabinet doors as I took out one of Rainbow Dashes favorite mix drinks rum and coke! "Oh... now this is bucken perfect," said the Pegasus with a smooth and relaxed tone in her voice; "Thought You'd like that," I said confidently starting to get out some glasses while I mixed the rum and coke together in them. "Bring the bottle over," Rainbow Dash told me, "I want to have some fun tonight!"

"Not sure what that means," I thought, Well, maybe I do?, and what if that doorbell hadn't gone off earlier, would we have? "No, come on now! I can't jump to any conclusions, It'd just make dinner more awkward for the both of us, which was last thing I wanted to do, "At least I knew now that Dash must have had just as strong feelings for me as I did for her, "did She want to be my mare-friend? "I had to stop my mind from racing and ruin the evening I had planned for us. "think of the pizza, "think of the pizza,

I thought to myself as we headed over to the dinner table.

"Reaching the table and putting my mind at rest at last, "I placed the bottle of rum with the two glasses mixed with the run and coke down as Dash took her seat at the end of the six chaired table while I sat down at the opposite end as Rainbow Dash Immediately dug into her piece of pizza stretching a long string of cheese from the plate to her mouth.

I quietly chuckled to myself saying, "It's that good huh?, "Mmm You bet!" Rainbow Dash

exclaimed nodding her head as she continued to eat the delicious pizza, stopping only for a few seconds to take a quick sip of the mixed drink on the side of her plate then continuing to eat. Taking a bite myself I had to agree with her, this was the most delicious mixture of toppings on a pizza I had ever tasted! and the run and coke went pretty well with it also,

"After we each had a few more bites the both of us finished off our first plates, Rainbow Dash then asked me, Hey You want another piece?, I replied, nah I'm good, that was a pretty big slice; I'm stuffed!" Dash then immediately got up off her chair going to get a second piece, galloping into the kitchen and flying up to hover over the pizza box biting a piece by the crust with her teeth and flying back to sit in her chair continuing to eat occasionally looking in my direction taking a sip of the mixed drink.

"Thinking to myself," I wondered just how a four foot tall Pegasi could have a bigger appetite than me?"

"Must be from all that flying" I thought.

"The ambient light that was showing from a few candles I had lit in the middle of the table reflected off of her beautiful rainbow mane as she took an even longer sip from the straw in the mixed drink, "I returned with taking an equally long sip from my glass as Rainbow Dash then asked me in a soft and alluring tone;

"So, I wondering,"

"Have You ever wanted to know what it was like to fly like a Pegasus?"

"Yeah actually, "I always wondered what it was like to fly, "with wings" I mean...

"A slight smile showed on her face at my nervousness to her question,

"Well, It's kind of like driving really fast on a motorcycle only, through the sky, as She continued to explain,

and the feeling of your wings in the fast wind is amazing!" Riding on jet streams and flying fast through clouds, When I'm up there it's like a whole other world," Dash said with wonder in her eyes looking at me intently.

"That sounds so amazing Dashie, "You're making me want to have wings even more!" I told Her; "If you had wings I think You'd be a natural born Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed taking another sip of her drink, I'd never be as face as You though,"

I told the Rainbow mare as She thought for a minute then saying in a bolstering tone. Yeah, You're probably right,"

"Classic Rainbow Dash" I thought, adding, Well, now that I think about it, "I think I'd be able to pull off (four) sonic rainbooms in a row if I had wings!" I confidently told her. "Yeah, that would probity happen on the same day I grew hands" Dash added as we both then started laughing contagiously almost falling out of our chairs as the rum and coke we'd been drinking seemed to make everything insanely funny, coming to our senses Rainbow Dash began looking at me intently and said. "There are lots of ways of flying without wings ya know," the mare told me as her eyes were becoming slightly glazed over from the alcohol.

"Like taking Drugs?" I asked her, "Immediately thinking of how stupid that sounded looking away as I blushed from embarrassment... "No, guess again, "Dash said in a soft tone.

"Flying in a jet fighter? "Nope," as Rainbow Dash started to run one of her hooves around the edges of the now almost empty glass looking at me with a small grin as swat was starting to gather along the edges of my four head, "I knew if I didn't get the next guess right she would be upset; Of the two answers I had bouncing around my head I knew one of them would probably just tick her off and the other one would be correct, I quickly went with my gut unsure of my answer as I looked into Dash's eyes and said.

"Um, Dancing? I asked continuing to look at her nervously, "Correct!" Rainbow Dash said with an enthusiastic look on Her face." I've never really danced before Dashie, "I told her as I looked at the ever grinning Pegasus, "You never danced before? Seriously!" added Rainbow Dash; Well, I've never really danced "with" anyone per say, "But If a song's really good I've been known to get down pretty hard! Um, by myself that is, "Is that a code word for something?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk turning her head slightly to the side. "What?" no! I said hastily, "I'm sure you've been dancing a lot of times before," I asked her quickly.

"Well, maybe sometimes when I go to clubs with the Wonderbolts after the stunt shows," those party's can get pretty crazy!

But I never really dance with anypony when I go with them," I usually just own the whole dance floor by myself with the moves I can pull off!" Rainbow Dash said with the utmost confidence. "Really?, I'd love to see some of those moves," I uttered with every ounce of confidence I could muster up. "It Was probably the alcohol talking at that moment I thought; "but that wasn't really a big deal seeing as how I was probably about to dance with Rainbow Dash!"

"Looking down at my empty glass for a moment and then looking over to see the Pegasus take one more swig from the bottle of rum sitting on the table Rainbow Dash said "Man this stuff is great!" as I took a drink from the bottle itself just after her I added; "Only the best for you Dashie! "Shut up" Rainbow Dash said playfully as she started galloping over putting her hoof in my hand dragging me out of my chair as I walked over into the living room her beside me clearly excited,

"So Dash, what shall we dance to?" I asked Her, "I don't know, something with a hard beat!" said the excited Pegasi. "I like to feel the music moving through my body while I dance" she added; "Oh really?" I said sarcastically not being surprised at Dash's answer in the least. "I think I have just the song, I told her as I walked over to my entertainment center turning on a wireless speaker then syncing it up with my music player quickly going through the various playlists I had on my device,

"As I continued to scroll through them I came across one that said "Equestrian Rave" I had created that was full of DJ Pon 3's remixes and dance tracks," not knowing what song to play in the long list of tracks I decided to put it on shuffle hoping that there would be a track hard hitting enough for the Rainbow mare to dance to.

"One of the things we'd love to do when she visited was sharing the music from our two worlds with one another, "Vinyl Scratch herself had modded my iPod so that their technology could work with it and ours with theirs, "I had given Rainbow Dash my old fourth gen iPod when I got the newer model and It fastly became something she couldn't live without always playing tracks from AC/DC or Deadpon5 while she practiced for upcoming Wonderbolts shows, Dash and me pretty much had the same taste when it came to music so she'd always love to discover what I was listening to as I did music from her world.

"The song started to play slowly building up the beat, I saw Rainbow Dash getting into position in the middle of my living room seeing that we had more than enough space around us to dance, as the beat continued picking up I saw her back start to move In sync with the music along with her head and shoulders as her amazing rainbow mane and tail moved to the ever increasing bass of the music. It was at this point that I decided to join in, "walking up nervously toward Rainbow Dash from behind with the music starting to vibrate through me as well as the whole house, Dash was up on two hooves now, moving her front hooves and head from side to side whipping her rainbow mane back and forth as the music played and the EDM track climbed up faster and faster,

"As I was approaching her Rainbow Dash immediately turned around. seeing that Her eyes were half closed clearly enjoying the sound of the music as it vibrated through her whole body.

"I started to move my hands trying to keep up her but Dash knew what she was doing moving in an ever faster rhythm to the music. Dash then put her front hooves around the sides of my waist, I returned with putting my hands on her soft cyan back as she grinded up and down furiously against me, feeling the soft cyan coat on her back moving back and forth as we danced in rhythm to the song our body's in perfect sync with one another with the dance track continuing to get even more intense by the second,

Rainbow Dash began to flap her wings and hover off the ground so that she was the same height as me as I begun to look deep into her dark magenta eyes and she looked back ever intensely into mine," I noticed looking at Dash that her mane and coat were starting to get slightly matted from all the sweat that was building up from dancing as long we had been which was sexy as anything to me as I then whispered to her, "You have some awesome moves Dashie," Still looking into my eyes she said,

"Thanks, so do you!,

"With the extended song we'd been dancing to slowly winding down, another truck came on right after it, this time being a slower electric chill out song that started to play, Still holding the Pegasus close to me we started to dance slower seeing that her wings had gotten too tired to flap anymore and her breathing got heavy and steady as she slowly rested down in my arms with her wings coming to a standstill altogether.

"I Held Dashie in my arms with her head resting just below my neck on my chest as she looked up at me and smiled with a look of content in Dash's eyes slowly wrapping her wings around my back pulling herself closer than asking me in a quiet tone.

"So, how was your first dance?, "You were amazing Dashie! I told her. "She returned with, "You weren't to bad yourself" Dash said resting her head back down onto chest with her beautiful rainbow mane resting over my hands as I held her closely in my arms.

"The warmth from her cyan coat seemed to warm up my entire body as my left hand held her between her wings slowly petting them causing Rainbow Dash to quietly uttered under her breath "That feels ugh, so good," Slowly, I started to walk over to the couch in the living room sitting down with the tired Pegasus laying up closely against me I felt that her wings were quivering slightly in my hands, I then asked her; "Hey um, Dashie, those wings must be sore from dancing for that time, Did You want me to help take the pain away?, "How would you do that?" she added curiosity looking up at me. "Why, by giving you one of my world famous wing massages of course!" I exclaimed, Dash then softly chuckled "I'd love You to, that sounds awesome,"

she whispered clearly very tired from dancing.

"Rainbow Dash then slowly crawled off of my chest where she had been resting and laid down on her back facing away from me on the couch laying her head on one of the throw pillows down the end the slow song continuing to play quietly in the background. "Dash's wings then slowly folded back up from the embrace they had around by back as she winced in pain slightly from their action. "Poor Dashie, so sore from dancing as long as we did" I thought to myself then telling her, "I'll take your pain away, You just relax, OK?" I told her in a soft tone as Dashies rainbow colored tail moved back and forth tickling my leg with her two back hooves gradually stretching out touching the side of me as she got more comfortable.

"I began to lift both my hands up positioning them over her back and slowly resting them down on either side of her wings,

The Pegasus's cyan fur seemed to glow with luminescence from the moonlight that was cascading in from the window, making her appear all the more beautiful as I started moving my hands up her sour wings rubbing in little circles up the center of the secondary feathers then stretching my arms slowly up her back massaging them ever so gently as to not hurt the Pegasus continuing to the primary feathers on her folded up wings moving back-and-forth over Dash's back feeling the soft fur of her coat rubbing against my forearm until I felt her wings gradually begin to relax from my motion and unfold as I begun to move my hands up either side of Rainbow Dashes now fully erect wings applying a gentle amount of pressure as I felt around the edges of each one of her outer feathers rubbing them in between my fingers as she grasped from my actions.

Really getting to see them extended to their full span was an incredible sight to behold and the moonlight shining through the window just made them look well... "20% cooler."

"Continuing to work out the tension from her aching wings I heard a soft moan coming from the mare who was still laying face down on the couch now digging her forehooves into the arm of sofa as her body quivered from the sensation I was giving her continuing to massage around her entire left and right wings simultaneously with my hands grasping each them slightly slowly working my way down the two bottom tips then moving to the base of where they met her back, The place I could tell she was most tense being a trained wing masseuse and all like I was. (OK that was a lie... but I was clearly doing something right)

"Slowly, I pressed my two hands under the base of her wings feeling her soft coat yet again as I worked them in gentle circular motions now applying some more pressure as Rainbow Dash whispered in a soft voice, "Yeah that's the spot right ugh, there" groaning slightly from the feeling of her pain slowly being massaged away as I continued to work on her wings for a few more moments gradually coming to a stop.

I looked at Rainbow Dash's face to see just how relaxed she had become from the massage, I began to smile with content at the amazingly blissful look on her face pain free at last! then looking up at the clock on the wall to find out it was almost two am in the morning, We had so much fun that night I didn't want it end! Sometimes I wish I could just freeze time to make moments like these last just a little bit longer I thought still gazing at the beautiful Pegasus lying on the couch.

"Rainbow Dash then slowly turned around and sat up next to me placing one of her hooves in my hand and resting her head against my shoulder whispering to me in a soft tone she said "Hey thanks for an awesome time tonight, You really are a world famous wing massager, she added with a light smile; I said nothing as I begun to stroke her beautiful rainbow mane feeling its softness and watching the colors flow across my hand as she nudged her head into me.

"With everything that had happened that night I felt compelled as ever to tell her just how much I loved her." Over the past few months I could feel that we were growing closer, "They always did say that the best relationships start out as friendships and here I was with the most amazing Pegasus a guy could ask for the nicest most loyal friend I'd ever met. It was killing me not saying anything over past few weeks I'd hit my breaking point I needed to tell her my feelings! if I didn't say anything right now I would never forgive myself! "I needed to tell this beautiful mare how I felt about her! how much I loved and wanted to be with her! Gathering up as much courage as I could getting ready to say something she all of a sudden tilted her head up slightly to look at me saying,

"So I was thinking, we've been seeing each other for a while now and... "she stopped her next words suddenly. "What is it? I asked continuing to caressed her rainbow mane. "Nothing," Dash said with a sigh as I was still mesmerized by her eyes; "Come on tell me,You can tell me anything you know," I returned with a caring tone in voice petting her gently on the head.

"Rainbow Dash then uttered nervously.

I was just um,

going to say...

I LOVE YOU!

Rainbow Dash all of a sudden exclaimed loudly with great relief in her voice as she was finally able to get out her feelings out at long last. "I just grinned at her words knowing now that she did care about me as much as I did for her,

"Not saying another word still looking into her eyes I told her with sincerity, "I Love You too Dashie, I always have from the moment I met You," You're the most amazing caring and best friend I could ask for!" and I've been holding in these feelings for too long," I should've told you how I felt weeks ago and... "Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on my mouth stopping my next sentence. "It's OK" she uttered with a soft tone in her voice then right after getting up from where she had been sitting and climbed on top of me straddling herself around my waist and placing her forehooves on either side of my neck as I felt her soft fur while her back hooves wrapped themselves tightly around my sides.

"She then caressed my cheeks in a caring motion with the back end of her left hoof as she began to move her face ever closer to mine, "I didn't hesitate for a second, meeting the Pegasus halfway gently kissing the mare I cared about so much at long last." Rainbow Dash applied more pressure to my lips as I returned with equally as much feeling her hot breath against my skin as she pushed me back into the couch," the moonlight still shining through the window outside making her cyan coat glow luminescent yet again as we continued to kiss passionately for a few more moments.

"We finally released our lips from what felt like an eternity still breathing heavily from what just happened, "You're an amazing kisser, that was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said catching her breath as she placed her hooves on my head gently stroking my hair as I begun to stroke her rainbow mane looking deep into her magenta eyes, "You were pretty awesome too" I told her out of breathy with sincerity in my voice continuing to run my hands down her soft mane watching the colors move past my arm. "Rainbow Dash looked up at me for a moment and then started to say, "Hey, I need to tell You something, but, I don't know if I should, the Rainbow mare told me with a concerned look at her face. "What is it?," I asked. kind of thinking that it had something to do with what happened back in the kitchen earlier how Dash acting strange like she was possibly hiding something."

"Okay, but please don't be mad, Rainbow Dash said worryingly. "I'd never get mad at You Dashie!" remember, "You can tell me anything, "I Love You so much, telling her reassuringly as she began to relax knowing that my words were the truth then giving me a quick kiss on the lips saying, I know.

"OK, do You remember a few weeks ago when I told You that um, "Humans couldn't crossover into our world. "she said then turning away from me adding, well, "It was a lie," as a few tears started falling from her eyes. "Twilight had told me to say that after "Princess Celestia" agreed with the counsel that no human would ever be allowed into our dimension because of the fears that war violence and disease may destroy our world "Equestria" as we know it!" They all agreed that If humans knew about our world and knew they could travel to it, It would put all our lives in danger.

"She explained to me as more and more tears fell from her eyes continuing to tell me everything,

"So when Twilight would borrow Your books she wasn't just reading them herself but also reporting what she had learned to the royal counsel who then had Vinyl Scratch put a device in that iPod You gave me that would download information in real time from Your worlds internet to their database to further research human history, "Only coming to the conclusion that no human would be allowed to come into our dimension after witnessing all the wars and plagues that humans had gone through in history and they only wanted me to tell You this "lie" to make You think that it was impossible to travel to our world when Twilight had noticed how close you and me were getting and they knew that You would trust me to tell the truth!

"Dash's eyes continued to water turning red as a few tears dripped onto the couch cushion telling me "Look, I get it if You don't want to see me anymore. "I um, I can just go back to my world right now if You want me to, "I'll understand if You never want to "sniffles" see me again," then gazing up at me as if she was about to lose someone close to her.

"Gazing back at her emotionally exhausted face I tried to comprehend everything she'd just told me, thinking of how wrong it was to put a burden this heavy on her like they had, "But also at the same time understanding what Twilight and Celestia were afraid of, "Over the years I've seen the worst of mankind, but also the best of what we could be, "Although with the thought of possibly never getting to see their world saddened me, "I knew all I ever needed to make me the happiest guy in "my world" was sitting right in front of me crying her eyes out.

"Realizing then, at that very moment just because I could never go to their world "legally anyway," Doesn't mean I couldn't live my life by their message of acceptance and peace and also that friendship was magic, the most powerful magic in the known universe by that matter," I had met the most meaningful friend and now Mare-friend I'll ever meet with Dash. "and that's all that mattered to me." And even though their would was just a dimension away, I felt like our species was still a long way from Equestria as I once heard in a song. Thinking that maybe someday, We'll be ready to accept a peaceful world like they had made overcoming differences and accepting each other for who they are, something my world still needed to understand but I feel someday,

No, I know someday we will all be in a peaceful world, If Equestria could change from a war torn world where Pony's fought and died over land much like we have done countless times in our own past and still continue to do, to the incredible world they have today,

I knew there was hope that our planet earth could change,

And I wanted Rainbow Dash, the love of life right by my side so that we could witness that day, together.

"Coming to this realization I quickly put my hands around the the saddened Pegasus and pulled her close to me hugging her tightly saying, "Never want to see me again?," Dash look, I told her as she looked into my eyes unsure of what I was about to say.

Just because I'm not allowed to go to Your world doesn't mean I don't want to see You again," I told her wiping the tears away from her sad violet eyes, "I understand that us as a people have a lot of growing up to do," and I feel we could learn a lot from Your would Dashie, "I know because I have," Dash then added, "But that's just the thing, You'd never hurt any of us," I don't understand why can't they let You come. "It's not fair!" she exclaimed,

Then, she told me something that I'll never forget.

"All my life I felt like I've been searching for something that was missing, "and I'd thought I'd found it when I got accepted as leader of the Wonderbolts, "Even though I was now living the dream I had ever since I was just a filly, I still felt like something was missing from my life, "but when I first met You," I knew right then and there that I had found it, I Love You so much," Rainbow Dash said then starting to blush nervously having just told me how she felt. I then moved my hands up her face feeling the soft fur on her neck holding her close looking deeply into her eyes kissing her on the forehead saying,

"Dash, "I felt the same way when I first met You, "These past few months have been amazing and I don't want some silly law to get in the way of us being happy, "I Love You with all my heart Dashie and I'm not going to let anything change that for us,

"Thinking of what to say for a few seconds Rainbow Dash told me with a smile of contentment, "You're right, I'm not either, buck that stupid law!" I just need You, here and now," she told me, right after moving herself closer to my face kissing me passionately as I returned, expressing my love for the fastest Pegasus in Equestria," breaking off the kiss a few moments later

Dash told me slyly,

"That gets better every time," as I added, "It sure does," Looking over at clock on the wall again, I saw it was almost four am and even if we wanted to go "further" I could tell she was really tired at this point, just as tired as I had become from everything we said and did that night, "It would sure be a night I'd remember for the rest of my life. I thought as I looked at my Dashie.

"For the few times she did end up spending the night in my home, I had set up an air mattress in my spare bedroom upstairs next to mine for Her to sleep in but, what now? I thought gently petting her soft mane. "Well it's getting late I said in sleepy tone "We'd better to bed, not knowing how she'd respond. "Rainbow Dash suddenly pick her head up and asked me. "Hey, would it be okay if I slept in your bed tonight, "You know, with you?" as a smile started to grow on her face already knowing the answer.

"I was taking back at how cute her question was; "Of course it's okay! I want You to Dashie." she then gave me a gentle kiss on my lips returning with "Thanks, but I already knew You were going to say yes."I know." I told her as she held on into looking at me with those big innocent eyes then saying, "carry me?," I knew at that moment she was using her full on cuteness to her advantage but I obliged getting off the couch slowly making my way to the staircase holding the Pegasus I cared about so much as she nestled into me holding on tightly as I continued making my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Opening the door and walking over to the large bad in the middle of the room and sitting down as Rainbow Dash slowly crawled off of me laying sideways on my bed looking at me and smiling gently with a look of love and longing in her eyes resting her head on some pillows opening her mouth eliciting a loud yawn causing me to yawn just as loudly.

"The moonlight cascading through the windows was all the light we needed to see, shining off Dash's cyan coat making her glow in the night. "I quickly laid down next to her as she started to move closer to where I was laying, as we looked deep into each others eyes Dash began to unfold one of her wings placing it around my shoulder caressing me, "I returned with placing my arm around the back of her neck gently petting Dashies soft cyan coat as we moved In for a full embrace her rainbow colored tale wrapped itself around my leg as I then reached for the dark blue fleece blanket on the other side of her pulling it over us remembering that I forgot to switch the heat on as I was heading upstairs, but I knew that our body heat with mine would be more than enough to keep us comfortable throughout the cold night.

Pulling the blanket fully over us Rainbow Dash said, "I want to stay like this forever," she uttered with a caring tone in her voice; as I returned with, "I'll never leave your side, "I want to be with You forever Dashie, "I love You so much." I told her sincerely as a few tears begin to fall from her eyes still gazing at me she added. "I want to be with You forever to, "I Love You" she told me,

"I felt the utmost compassion in her words as the two of us gradually fell off to sleep in each others arms and hooves," dreaming of flying with the Pegasus I cared for and loved so much, Pulling off amazing tricks that would make the other Wonderbolts proud.

The End.


End file.
